ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Collection of Possibilities
is the 2nd episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on July 21st, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Collection of Possibilities" Synopsis The Giant Bird Monster, Birdon appears in Ookumayama. And it looks like it's getting ready to spawn. But when civilians are discovered trapped within the nest it builds in order to lay it's egg, Daichi and the XiO team begin a rescue operation. Attacking Birdon to lure it away from the nest, the creature becomes enraged. Daichi unites with Ultraman X to save his friends. Birdon's poisonous beak has X on the ropes. What idea does Guruman have that can save the day? Plot The scene opens up with several tourists getting a tour of Xio's Headquarters while their guide tells them of the Ultra Flare incident from 15 years ago and of the formation of Xio's superiors: UNVER (Ultimate Noxious event Versus Earth Ranger) to locate and study the Spark Dolls. Shortly into their tour, we are introduced to Xio's leading Scientist, and Rui's and Mamoru's superior, an Alien Fanton known as "Doctor Guruman," whose appearance startles the tourists. The tourists are then introduced to the captain of Xio, Captain Shotaro Kamiki, who informs his excited tourists that while fending off hostile Aliens and Monsters is part of Xio's job, their well-being and innocence (if they possess any) is another subject that Xio takes into account, meaning that with understanding and patience, Xio can reach other to any friendly monster or alien if the situation presents itself. Meanwhile, Daichi gets to know Ultraman X while on their own. Ultraman X informs Daichi that the reason he resides in the X Deviser is because he converted his body into data as he is unable to return to normal due to a massive loss of power, and only Daichi's merging with him can give him his original form for a temporarily period of time. We also learn that during the opening scene of the series, the red ball of light that knocked the purple one into the Sun was none other than Ultraman X himself. Daichi's conversation with X however is cut short with the surprise appearance of Dr. Guruman. While the two converse, it is revealed that Daichi intends on merging human brainwaves with that of the Cyber Monsters in order to bring them to form, despite Dr. Guruman's doubts in his abilities due to humans possessing little qualifications to do so themselves. Elsewhere in Ookumayama, two men witness a gigantic pile of buildings meshed together. Xio gets wind of the event and notices the monster behind the event: Birdon. Xio arrives on the scene of Birdon's appearance and witness that Birdon is using the building pile as its nest. After scanning the monster, Daichi, Rui, and Mamoru notice that its body temperature is much more colder than usual (as Birdon usually live inside of Volcanoes, thus they possess a very high body temperature.) thus revealing that Birdon is pregnant, and its low temperature is actually her eggs. Xio then scans her nest to discover that Birdon's nest is filled with civilians, who are all trapped inside! Xio however is unable to get close due to Birdon fiercely protecting her nest. Xio then plans to lure Birdon away from her nest in order to rescue the trapped civilians. Asuna frightens Birdon away with a rocket, while Hayato and Wataru engage in an aerial battle with the monster until Birdon supposedly flees from the fight. Suddenly just as Xio moves in to rescue the civilians, Birdon suddenly reappears from underground and ambushes Hayato and Wataru! Realizing their friends are in danger, Daichi transforms into Ultraman X and manages to rescue Hayato and Wataru before they can crash. Ultraman X and Birdon proceed to fight at a standstill while Xio tries to take out Birdon's poisonous sacs, but to no avail. At one point, Birdon manages to pierce X's shoulder and injects him with her poison, but X continues to fight just long enough for Xio to destroy one of Birdon's poison sacs. Suddenly, Dr. Guruman remembers his conversation with Daichi and gets an epiphany: having Ultraman X merge with the Cyber Monsters via its Cyber Cards. Rallying the info to Rui and Mamoru, they send their data on Gomora to X, and X is given an upgrade: The Gomora Armor! With his new armor ability, X is now protected by Birdon's beck and poison and after pummeling the monster around, X destroys Birdon with Gomora's Oscillation Wave. With Birdon destroyed, Xio safely rescues the trapped civilians from Birdon's nest, while Daichi retrieves Birdon's Spark Doll, hoping one day to restore her back to normal so that she and her children can live a more peaceful life. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Starting from this episode, Ultraman X receives the Gomora Armor and uses it for the first time ever. *Starting with this series, Birdon reveals a new ability: Being able to turn its neck 180 degrees (much like an Owl can.) Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes